batmantelltalefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Zsasz
Victor Zsasz is a minor antagonist in Batman: The Telltale Series. Within the series, he is a former serial killer and inmate at Arkham Asylum. One of the most violent inmates in the institution, he was considered dangerous by both staff and other inmates. Biography Not much is known about Victor Zsasz before his incarceration in Arkham. He claimed his victims included a hopeless man, a serial adulterer and a man who couldn't bring himself to commit suicide. He was eventually caught and diagnosed with unspecified mental health issues, landing him a sentence in the asylum. Guardian of Gotham Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' NOTICE: The events described will be impacted by the player's decisions. This is only a brief summary of the events that take place. Decisions made and their impacts will be shown either in italics if a single decision affects the subject of the article or tabs if both decisions affect it. If the affects of another decision take place in or affect what happens within one decision, e.g. one event being mentioned during one of these decisions or multiple outcomes during one decision, they will be present in either italics or a tabber, depending on the effects. Victor is first seen playing chess with another inmate. Having got the edge on his opponent, the man accused him of cheating by use of "mind control", which Victor rebuffed by saying had he such an ability, he would not be incarcerated in the asylum. When approached by Bruce Wayne, Victor voiced his admiration of his father's method of gaining control of Gotham. Bruce can ask him about his scars, "John Doe" and a key given to him by the inmate. Victor was later used by "John" as part of a plan to spring Bruce free. Cutting his skin to give him "a mark" before he killed someone, Victor began experiencing urges to kill and was given a knife to do so. Lashing out, Victor drew a crowd of people as he tried to attack an orderly. Depending on the decision made by Bruce, two scenarios will play out. Stop Victor Bruce chooses to stop Victor from killing and puts himself in his way. The two fight, but Victor ultimately gets the upper hand and knocks him unconscious. Following this, it is unknown whether Victor actually kills someone, but Dr. Leland mentions that other members received multiple stabbings and that one of the orderlies lost a finger. Use the phone Bruce chooses to take the opportunity to try to use the phone. In this case, Victor will murder an orderly and possibly others. According to Dr. Leland, he also stabbed multiple people and bit the finger off another orderly. City of Light When Lady Arkham freed the inmates, Victor was among them. During the rioting, he found and attacked Batman. At Lady Arkham's request, he decided to take his time to kill the vigilante, trying to stab him with a knife. Depending on the choice to stop either Harvey Dent or Oswald Cobblepot, two possible scenarios will play out. Stop Cobblepot Batman will use a Bat-Stunner to electrocute Victor's knife, forcing him to release him. Taking out another knife, he tries to fight the vigilante, but his attacks are blocked and he is knocked out. Stop Dent Lt. James Gordon arrives before he can deal a killing blow and shoots the knife out of his hand. Furious at these turn of events, Victor tries to kill him, but is knocked aside by the officer with a food tray and finished off by Batman. Victor, along with most of the other inmates, was presumably captured by the GCPD and placed back into his cell. Personality Zsasz seemed calm and collected at times in the asylum, but suffered from violent outbursts during times of violence or when injured. He had an obsession with keeping tally marks on his skin for the people he had murdered, which would cause him to outburst when his scars didn't match or when given the urgings to murder. Zsasz also seemed to possess a higher intelligence then other inmates at the asylum, having observed the others to understand them and beating them in games of chess. Category:Characters